Wίnтєя Stoямs
by FinianInWonderland
Summary: As α sтoям of αngєl's tєαяs sυяяoυиds Thє Phαитoмнίvє Mαиoя α ġίяl αrrίvєs ωίтн α cяίмsoи αиđ golđєи ραcӄαġє lαbelєd тo Cίєl Pнαитoмнίvє. As тнєγ тяγ тo gαther thє ρίєcєs of hєя frαġмєитєd мємorγ, sнαll тнєγ ωίиd fίиđίиġ oυт мoяє of тнє sєяvαитs тнαn тнє мγsтєяίoυs мαiđєи?
1. Chapter 1

~:-The day was dim and darker than soot that hadn't been cleaned out for years in an old rickety fireplace. Angles cried over the city of London as a girl with hair a color softer gold found herself in the middle of it. Her hair was cut down to just barely a few centimeters from her head. She slipped several times with mud crawling up her ankle boots- once a goddess white - now painted a groggy brown.

~:-Her hair reached down to bottom of her nose, eyes lost of color besides that of grey and a pale sky blue stood alone hidden under her hair although she couldn't do much about it. The hands were much like those of a statue's as she held a package as if it was her life.

~:-Her hands tied, hair soaked much over the verge, and dress bedraggled she went through the rain misguided. The brown package was labeled, '~_To Ciel Phantomhive~_',

~:-The grey eyed girl hadn't known anything, her thoughts were of those only on the package. How long had she been walking? Seconds? Minutes Hours? "Ci..Ciel..Phan..tom..hi..ve I'm co-" her face was pale but was now stained with gruesome blood as she coughed violently. She fell on the mossy ground still holding the package with paper close to ripping from her sharpened nails. Pants between each breath she moved her head left and right shifting her hair to the right as rain poured on her face as an unexpected burst of energy came through her.

~:-The proud firm Evergreen trees appeared to engulf the ragged girl as she licked her lips to find the blood tasted much like metal. She store blankly, had she known this place? There was no telling if so. After a..oh..what was it? I cannot _remember_ it seems.

~:-By now she knew in seconds she could collapse in the storm sinking into the Earth's soggy ground. The grove of trees whispered to the grey eyed girl waving into a maze of a pathway. Her eyes looked passive but a sly appeared on her lips as the she trudged on through the forest losing her momentum slowly; eventually panting once again.

~:-At approximately 10:42 P.m. the girl arrived at a sturdy dark wooden door. It held a light we would pass by normally not giving a thought, but to her it looked much like a savior. The rain had completely drenched the girl head to toe although the package stayed it what looked like mint-condition as she fell to her knees in happiness and relief but her face showed no sign of it. She raised a fist stiff from the package and knocked on the door not caring of appearance, or to as whom saw her, just light in the tears of angles.

**^~^ AUTHOR'S NOTES ;~:**

**{ ~:- } Is a replacement of 'tab' and is to simply be ignored throughout the story.**

**~:-Hillo everyone! It is a joy to meet you all, it is an honor doubted among most! I simply adore meeting all. I'm sorry if it's a little shanty though, I'm not the best writer as I usually help edit Carzy's story ****_'_**_THE GIRL OF KNOWLEDGE.'_ **So do pardon if any parts need repair in its current stage****_!_**


	2. Chapter 2

~:- The Phantomhive Residence -:~

~:-Finian walked down the halls silently looking for anyone, the rain felt ominous in these dark hours. "Mey-rin? Baldo? Mister Sebasstian?!" Finian cried out, "Where is everyone?" he asked himself halfway inspecting each room he crossed to find no one.

~:-The halls stayed silent, much as it was a practical joke. Instantly shivers shot up Finian's spine as a slient knock came from a door within the kitchen."Mister Sebastian? Ciel? Ba..Baldo? Mey-rin? Are you out there?!" No answer. ~:-Finian looked walked from out the wooden hallways and looked around at the shelves stacked with divine ingredients only suited for the fine lord Ciel. In reality, the glances were an unconscious attempt to distract the man with a straw hat from the knock but he was too curious.

_~:-_His feet pattered on the wooden floors as he placed his right hand on the knob and opened it to feel a gush of wind what'd blow most people off their feet as if they were stray pieces of paper.

~:- Finian placed his hands over his sea blue eyes to avid the blast as his beloved straw hat flew across the room. Rain rushed into the kitchen crowding as the young girl layed on the grass. He saw a girl with hair lighter than his but looked much about the same length. "C..Ciel?" she asked barley auditable, almost impossible to hear over the storm's gushing winds.

~:- Finian's face turned was confused as a fish out of water, but became sympathetical almost infamously, "No, you're at his manor though uh.I'm..I'm Fin.. gardener.. 're you?" Finian questioned as he stepped towards the reaching a hand out hesitantly.

~:- The girl's hair covered one eye much like Ciel's eyepatch, the obvious eye was drowsy, sleepy, and tired. The grey and pale blue on her eye was now mixed with red with her mouth half open "Ciel...Phan..tomhive...?" She asked desperately disregarding his question.

_~:-_ She looked as if she was going to take the young man's hand but it all truth she barley had enough strength to lift up the package she shakily gave to the man dressed with white, crimson, and yellow plaid short. Almost instantaneously she then collapsed unconscious helplessly in the moist Earth leaving Finian with as many questions as Alice had in Wonderland while his clothes became invaded by the drips of rain.

~:- "A visitor now? No one has planned visitor for the Young Master any time soon. I believe I told you to say out of here as well, Finian." A man with eyes red as dragon's bloodied scales asked behind Finian with a tilted head wearing a suit black as night.

~:- Finian turned around quickly as a fox,"Mister Sebastian! Where..where were you?... Oh uhm her I don't know, she..she just gave me this..I'm really sorry!" Finian explained giving the package with eyes on the girl as rain began to drench his clothes in a worried tone. ~:- Sebastian let out a long sigh, "Well isn't this odd? Now, the rain's starting to soak the kitchen. Having a wet kitchen in the Phantomhive manor is unacceptable."Sebastian said keeping his poker regular face on.

~:- "Mis...Mister Sebastain...can we let her in, please? She doesn't look to harm a fly..." Finian begged sympathetically although it seemed there was something else nipping at him other than what he said.

~:- Sebastian kept a hand on his chin running through the dates of events planned for the oncoming day,"Indeed, she's lucky to have appeared on such an uneventful time. I'll ask Mey-rin to asist you, please don't break anything and room 267 shall do fine. Unless young master had a disagreement in the morning. All that is planned in tutoring for fencing, otherwise we'll ave time to find out what this monstrosity is about but don't believe now we're welcoming anyone who you believe is in need of our assistance." the black haired man stated leaving the kitchen without a trace nor the package he now held.

~:- Finian still store at the young girl pulling her in easily shutting the door to hear Mey-Rin crashing though the corridor as Finian took off her coat so it wouldn't drip everywhere and held her up leaving the coat to drip on the counter, "Mister Sebastian called me to the kitchen, what's wrong Finn.." Mey-rin asked to see a young woman looking much like Finian held up, "Who's the misstress, Finny? She's in poor condition, yes she is!" Mey-rin exclaimed.

~:- The girl's face was practically lifeless, the blood was gone from her face and as once said before her skin was close to white."Well, I don't know quite exactly, she gave me a package for Ciel but that's much it, Mey-rin. Wait where's Baldo? I was worried the manor had died but now this is just odd. Sebastain told met to get her to room 267. Can you take her coat please?" Finian answered talking much more than he usually would to the red haired woman with glasses larger than child's fists.

~:- Mey-rin didn't mind "Yes sir!" she answered taking the coat and wringing it out in the sink so it wouldn't drip where ever she took it. Soon the double dou found the room located on the second floor that was silent besides the drum solo by the rain on the window sils.

~:- The room had wallpapers painted in the pattern of diamonds of two colors of dark green in a pattern with not a single tear to be found, It was alit with several a bin waiting to throw her drenched clothes into on the evenly placed wood floor with no dent to be found.

~:- Mey-rin knew it must feel terrible to be in such wet clothes even in sleep and the bin being provided before hand.

_~:-_Finian rested the sleeping woman on a chair as Mey-rin took off her mudded boots, soaked through shirts , and skirts to find a simplistic light white blouse and brown shorts that nearly reached her knees to be found untouched from the storm's cries. Mey-rin left out a smirk at how Finian and the young mistress looked very much alike, she couldn't tell but they might've just been the same height.

~:- Finian had been moving his toes in his shoes up in down thinking about how desperate the girl with hair over her nose looked when he'd sawn her just seconds, no minutes? hours ago? It was as if time had slowed down a bit. He hadn't even remembered he was in the same room as the the girl and Mey-rin until Mey-rin patted him oh the back asking, "Finny? You in there?"

~:-He jumped at the sound 'Third time tonight...' he thought to himself, "Yup!" he responded gleefully.

~:-Mey-rin smiled at him, "Alrighty then, she's entirely light, so she's already in bed. I believe we can get our own rest now Finny! She'll..She'll be okay." The woman with a dress blue as midnight and an apron of silk assured seeing his worried face.

~:-Finny realized how out of character he must seem "Uhm..yeah, but I'll stay here just in case she wakes up..." he responded standing up.

~:-"That's fine Finny, I'll be in the laundry room for now. Make sure to get some sleep, Yes!" Mey-Rin said as she took the bin of wet clothes and exited the room as the the rain came to a halt.

~:- Ciel Phantomive's Prestique Room -:~

~:-By 7:15 Sebastian woke up Lord Phantomhive approximately as he would any day. The sun was hidden by a thick curtain of clouds which now let out a peaceful wind with snowflakes dancing across blankets of air. The monarch of the Funtom company arised with slight resistance knowing he'd leave the comfort of his bed. Sebastain turned gracefully from the curtain to arise the young monarch of the manor," Good morning, young master. Today we shall be serving Snow Blue Tea with a choice of crumpets or scones," Sebastain foretold approaching a sliver dining cart that one could marvel at from it's fascinating shine.

~:-Ciel sat on the side of his silky white bed fixing his hair from a restful sleep, "It smells fine, I'll take the crumpets," Ciel asked reaching for the tea smelling the delectable scent it gave off. After a several sips Sebastian began to remove his night shirt and placed one the color of a deep murky green swamp to then place on an even darker vest which looked tight but was very much comfortable. "Sebastian, the plans for today." Ciel demanded sipping is tea yet again.

~:-Sebastian kept a stern face,"At 8:45 you shall being your fencing training and finish at 9:30. Dance and artist classes have been canceled due to the predicted storm you now experience."

~:-"Anything else?" Ciel asked as brown shorts and two black socks with buckles above were fixed onto him.

~:-"Indeed so, during your slumber a young maiden was rescued from the storm by gardener Finian. She currently stays in room 267, she arrived with a package labeled to you in an elegant handwriting. When she was found, it appeared she did nothing more but hand it to Finian before she became unconscious drenched in rain with muddy clothes." the man said now placing a wool dark green jacket upon the young earl.

~:-"Really...Have ideas to as what it may be be in this package been taken into consideration?"

~:-"No, but neither does it appear to be any danger of sorts. Our mysterious maiden hasn't appeared to regain continuous yet either, setting us back to question. I presumed your knowledge of the package itself would come first before attempting to see what lies inside." Sebastain declared, finally wrapping up a sharp blue ribbon upon the pale asthmatic neck of Ciel Phantomhive.

~:- Room 267 -:~

~:-The room stayed lit by the sun alone now, the candles had all burned out and Finian had gotten four restless hours of slumber on a cushioned chair with a pattern of red vines on the fabric; which, was much more comfortable than one'd expect. The room looked much fancier than some he'd seen much like every room in the manor had. It fascinated him to no extent.

~:-The young girl once painted in dirt hadn't woken up, and Finian began walking around staring out the window knowing him or Baldroy could be called for firewood sometime but for now he peacefully watched the snowflakes fall, no one could tell about the monstrous night that had happened not long ago as two inches of snow had already reached the ground. He traced the movement to the snowflakes with his fingers upon the window as a child would so with rain. Visions of him captivated so long ago taunted him as he felt the desire to go outside where freedom lies.

~:-The sheet of the bed the one with eyes grey and blue had rested in were nice and soft. Some would swoop into such a bed and for days without a second thought, happily trapped in their marvelous dreams. Although the girl had found herself in dreams that were not those of which she enjoyed, they were of people tortured, neglected, and mislead with many of their companions dead in viscus ways words couldn't define.

_~:-_ Their screams in unison had her dismissed from her the land of dreams to as where she'd wake in the bed to find her sudden transfer of locations.

~:-With hands clutching into the sheets she made no sound but eyes glared around the room. Had...had we always been in this...room? It's so...delicate...and not painted red...No this room was much too fancy for her, it couldn't possibly be hers...wait...there was a..package...It was labeled to Ciel Phantomhive and she'd given it to an inhabitant of the manor. One whom appeared in her dream, "Ciel Phantomhi...ve?" the one with hands pale as snow asked noticing the young man in the corner of the room with droopy eyes.

~:-Finian glanced over at the young woman, she'd looked even more sickly than before and by now he'd been expecting her to arise soon, "Haha no, I'm Finny. Ciel's ju- just waking up. Uhm... Are you okay?" Finian asked with a flustered expression walking toward her in a large bed that could blend with the girl's skin as it was pure white silk and her skin looked as if was the color of a cloud on a cloudy afternoon.

_~:-_The Mahoney frame of the bed was the only color that didn't pratically blend with her skin.

~:-The blonde girl's eyes were hidden as she sat up in her bed staring at Finian. She's noticed a mark stating S-012 on the back of his neck before he'd turned around. "Fi...Finian...cor..correct? You gave the package to Ciel?*Sniff*. Subtle, silent subject 12." she asked mumbling the last part into a faint whisper

. ~:-Finian began looking at bit brighter, "Uh, yeah, I gave it to Sebastian, Ciel's butler. Yeah, I'm Finian! Who're you?" Finian asked retaining his cheeky self, ignorant to what she'd replied in the end.

~:-The girl put her fists up on the blanket playing with her slaves as an attempt to hide her hands with her head down looking at it, "Al...Ally?...Al...Ali...Alion?" she lifted one had to poke her head with her index finger,"Al...Al...A, Alice...That's right...Alice." with that she began played with her fists again.

~:-"Really? That's a pretty name!" Finian exclaimed.

~:-A spark of shock came upon Alice's face. No one had ever told her that as raised her head, "Th..Thank..you.." she answered lowering her head with an expression one has when thinking hard. ~:-"Heh, no problem!"

~:-'Finian, veins stained purple from that of needles,' she began to tilt her head in a silent tone she questioned, "Finian, as the man dressed in Black, are you scared of him?" ~:-"Haaha, little. How'd you know, Alice?" Finian asked in a tone as if they were old chums.

~:-"I can't...remember..." _Cough!co_.." the woman says placing her hands on her hair looking on the verge of ripping it out.,"Why..why am I here now, Finian? This..I.." Alice asked realizing her situation with wild eyes.

~:-The blue eyed man danced his eyes across the room as if searching for an answer, "Huh? Finian...uhm...Mister Sebastian didn't say no..and uhm..."

it was Obviously a lie.

Wait...no, there was more too it.

That was indeed obvious.

~:-"What was in that package Anyways, Alice?' Finian asked switching topics directing his eyes back to her.

~:-"I.." with a single subtle syllable, Alice's head rang at made her scream in agony that echoed threw the room in a high pitch.

~:-'You mustn't tell. A rose blooms at it's own pace. To open the bud at this certain stage is to ruin the rose before bloom. Letting it shatter to shiver sorrowfully and wilt.'

~:-"Ali...Alice?!" Finian cried rushing to her bedside unsure of what to do. In reality all he had was her name.

~:-"Haaa..ha..." As quick as she'd began screaming the fasted she'd stopped.

_~:-_Alice's hands had been gripping her head as a several tears streamed down her face. They stopped but the out line stayed visble.

~:-Finian kept staring, "A...Alice..?"

~:-"Ha...heh..I'm..fi...fine. Headache. The...tha...that's it. I'm okay" Alice huffed gripping onto the blanket once more.

~:-The woman looked across the room to see a rose that had wilted within a vase on the far end of the room. It lay on top a dresser of oak but stained to match the bed's wood with paint. She'd disregarded what Finian had said when she had been looking at the sorrowful rose, but her face seemed to look much more calm. She sniffed a bit whipping her eyes with her shirt.

_~:-_ The two looked at each other directly for the first time since the rainy salient night before. Eye to eye. She didn't even look like the same person, so crazed and helpless last night. Now the exact opposite it seemed. Finian gulped, "are you okay? If you'd LIKE-" the man in yellow paid shorts voice rose massively hearing the door open without notice as a man with an eye patch painted black in pristine colors entered with cold eyes.

**~:-Hello, I hope this chapter Isn't too shabby. It'll be a bit slow at first, but I promise I shall work as hard I can to potentially complete this story!**


End file.
